Her Reason
by IreneRyuki
Summary: 'Dia perlu alasan kenapa harus merekrut kiseki no sedai dan duo seirin.'


Her Reason (first Side story Titania Rainbow)

Fanfiction by Irene Ryuki

Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi

OC ide saya yang tak terduga

Kuroko no basuke

Knb Boys and OC (reader/disini dipanggil Re)

Warning : alur lambat, cerita membosankan, banyak keanehan, nyerempet adegan dan kata-kata ecchi tapi tidak sampai rate M, Kurang drama, tapi tidak meninggalkan genre romance (sedikit romance), parody, humu eh humur eh humor agak menjamur (tuh kan authornya latah ngetik), tidak sesuai eyd author nulis suka-suka bahasanya, typos, menyakitkan mata, cenderung pada OC x chara-chara tertentu oleh karena itu kalo tidak suka jangan dibaca, kalo dibaca dimohon riveiw.

...

Her Reason

Summary : ' _Dia perlu alasan kenapa harus merekrut kiseki no sedai dan duo seirin.'_

 _First Impression Side Story_

 _one shoot_

 _..._

Suara decit sepatu memenuhi gym yang begitu luas, kini sepuluh orang pria tengah bertanding basket di temani seorang dengan perawakan yang lebih kecil dari mereka dengan sebuah tab merek terkenal. Matanya tidak berhenti menamati kesepuluh orang itu dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Hoi haizaki jangan jangan bergerak setengah-setengah kau bisa lebih baik dari itu. kemana semangat mu ha?" teriak orang itu dari pinggir lapangan. "Nijimura pertahankan ritme mu, mibuchi kau bisa melakukan fake lebih halus lagi, hayama dribblemu harus dperkuat lagi itu tidak akan berguna melawan pemain LA." Ujarnya lantang "Yosh kita istirahat."

"Hoi haizaki, kau cari malasah dengan ku sudah ku bilang kau maju kedepan ya maju kedepan bukan munduk ke belakang seperti pemain ice skating" ujar nijimura dengan perempatan di dahinya.

Pemain lain tidak mau ikut campur, kiyoshi contohnya walaupun dia sudah kenal lama dengan nijimura dia lebih memilih mencoba ngobrol dengan hanamiya yang kini mengacanginya dan ngobrol dengan imayoshi. Nun jauh di sana sang pelatih menggores tab kesanyangannya dengan pencil.

…

Nijimura menarik kerah seragam olah raga haizaki dan mengelus lembut lebam yang baru saja di buatnya di pipi haizaki.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan pernah melawan haizaki, kau sekarang benar-benar nakal ya?" tanyanya seduktif.

"Ampuni aku ni-san, aku hanya menghibur kiyoshi-san." Jawab haizaki gemetaran.

"Ne, kenapa kau tidak menghibur nii-san mu tercinta ini,jangan pernah ikut campur masalah orang lain shogi." Ujarnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Shogi, kapten… kita segera breefing." Teriak hayama membuyarkan momen shogi bersaudara.

"Ya ampun sho-chan kau kemana saja." Ujar mibuchi reo yang menatap nijimura yang tengah menjinjing kerah belakang haizaki.

"Oh, aku sedang menghukum anak kurang ajar yang sedang membolos." Ujarnya sambil menarik haizaki. Kini dia menatap kiyoshi yang setengah termenung dan apa itu, imayoshi dan hanamiya yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan wajah blushing?

…

"Pelatih, oi pelatih." Nijimura menatap malas yang pelatih yang kini terfokus pada tabnya daripada pemainnya. Sebuah bola hampir saja mengenai kepala sang pelatih yang di tutupi kupluk jumper tanpa lengannya.

"Nijimura kau mengganggu." Ujarnya, lalu kemudian mendekati kasamatsu yukio yang kini melepas kaos kakinya. "Bagaimana apa beban ototmu berkurang kasamtsu?" dia memberikan sebuah tape pada yukio.

"Hooh, ototku rasanya rileks." Ujarnya sambil merasakan sensasi menthol dipergelangan kakinya.

"Kau tau aku juga mengalami hal yang sama kalau memaksa dunk, tubuhku terlalu kecil untuk ring standar internasional. Kau juga sudah baik dalam tembakan three point, perkuat samina dan ketahanan ototmu. Kau bisa lebih baik dari ini."

"hari ini kita akan sampai jam 18.00 baiklah, saatnya evaluasi uajarnya. Dan mereka mendengarkan cemah panjang sang pelatih.

Para pemain itu mulai membereskan perlengkapan mereka dan bersiap menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Nijimura-san, kami duluan" ujar ogiwara menjinjing tasnya diikuti uncrow king minus kiyoshi. Kini hanya tersisa mereka di ruang ganti.

"Kau tidak pulang nijimura?"

"Oh, aku ingin melihat haizaki latihan kau?"

"Aku akan ikut, mungkin beberapa jam lagi aku akan pulang. Aku merasa ini masih belum cukup." Ujar kiyoshi menatap tangannya. "Coba jika kuroko dan kagami serta kiseki no sedai ada?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka? kau tidak percaya bermain basket dengan kemampuan mu sendiri?"

"Tekanan turnamen internasional itu mengerikan, jika kau tidak sanggup kau akan berhenti untuk bermain basket untuk selamanya." Balas kiyoshi.

"Kalau tidak mau trouma, maka kau harus menang, mibuchi, ekechi, hayama, imayoshi, hanamiya, dan kasamatsu tidak berhenti." Ujar nijimura.

"Bukankah karena itu, karena itu Re-san rerpaksa ada disini?"

"yah ujar nijimura."

"Aku juga akan mempertaruhkannya walau kakiku akan cidera."

"itu tidak akan terjadi, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. sebaiknya kita lihat duel mereka." ujar nijimura bergegas ke gym.

"hahaha, kau kalah haizaki kun, kau harus menemani lord voldemort selama satu jam." Ujar pelatih tertawa nista.

"pelatih, kami ingin meminta pendapatmu" kiyoshi mengambil bola basket dan melakukan one on one dengan nijimura. Selama dua jam mereka bermain sambil mendengarkan saran dan kritik dari sang pelatih, begitu pula haizaki.

"Oh iya nijimura kun nanti kalau ada paket antarkan ke kantorku." Ujarnya sambil meninggalkan gym.

Pelatih sekaligus president JBF memasuki kamar yang sekaligus menjadi kantornya. Dia langsung duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menhidupkan laptop. Dia membuka sebuah folder word dan mengirimnya ke email yang tertulis FIBA*. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal lalu membuka kupluk jumper tanpa tangan yang seharian dia gunakan. Surai seputih salju menghiasi kepala orang itu. disana terlihatlah manik sapphire indah yang dihiasi pupil keemasan dihiasi bulumata lentik. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir yang menggoda. Serta kulit putih mulus tanpa noda menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Jika kalian pikir dia adalah bishonen spesies aoi shota, kalian salah. Dia wanita tulen, tepatnya dia adalah bishoujo blastern eropa jepang. Dia melepas alat pengubah suara yang terpasang di leher jumper tanpa lengannya dan memasukkannya kedalam laci meja kerjanya. Dia membuka jumper itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kini terlihat surai itu memiliki ombre pelangi panjang yang dikuncir. Tubuh bagian atasnya ditutupi oleh perban yang menyembunyikan semuanya. Kini dia mengambil tab dan pencil kemudian menggambar sesuatu sambil menggeser ke laman sebelumnya dengan tatapan lapar. Selama kurang lebih 2 jam dia menggores tabnya hingga terhenti akibat ketukan pintu.

Tok-tok-tok

Dia menghetikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan melihat siaran cctv di kantornya. Terlihat nijimura di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuah paket. Dia beranjak dari kursinya, kemudiam membuka pintu nijimura membukuk lalu memasuki kantor sang presiden.

"Yang lain sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil melirik kekanan kiri.

"Hanya sisa aku, aku kesini untuk memberikan paket dari FIBA, dan memastikan sesuatu." Nijimura berjalan sambil meletakan paket di meja sang pelatih tatapannya terhenti pada tab yang masih menyala di atas meja dan berlalu memasuki pintu geser dengan menatap smartphonenya.

Saat nijimura kembali dia membawa sejumlah obat-obatan dan menaruhnya dimeja. Wanita itu tengah khidmat berkutat dengan tab dan pencilnya. Nijimura menuju mini kithen set sambil mengambil segelas air dan kembali meletakannya ke meja sang pelatih.

"Masih menggambar doujinshi?" selidik nijimura sambil duduk di bangku yag tersedia dihadapan presiden.

"hehehe" jawabnya absurd.

"Huft…" nijimura menghela nafas.

"Kau tau, kisah cinta terlarang shogi nijimura dan shogi haizaki yang sama-sama menyukai basket sangat tenar di kalangan basuke ota*." Ia bercerita dengan mata blink-blink.

"Bisakah kau tidak memparodikan nama kami seenaknya?"

"Tidak bisa, harus diparodikan lagipula para mangaka doujinshi telah sepakat dengan nama yang ku buat." Dia menggembungkan pipinya memasang ekspresi lucu. Dia meminum coklat panas dari mug bergambar menara eifel. "Oh iya kalian dari SMP teikou kan?" dia bertanya pada nijimura yang tengah membuka box paket yang dibawanya tadi.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan kiseki no sedai?"

"mereka tampan dan cocok jadi karakter baru mu, dan juga pemain six phantom man teikou sangat cocok untuk jadi uke sejuta umat." Ujar nijimura sambil menggosok dagunya. Wanita itu menatap nijimura berbinat-binar sambil meneteskan liur. Setelah beberapa detik dia baru tersadar dan menghapus air lurnya.

"Chi-chigau, ma-maksudku mereka saat bermain basket. Lagipula setelah kalah dari haizaki di winter club kemarin mereka tidak tertarik main basket lagi. Kau tau aku sedih, apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?" dia memainkan pencil tabnya.

"mereka orang yang mencintai basket lebih dari siapapun di jepang, tidak mungkin mereka patah semangat." Nijimura menyodorkan 10 buah amplop pada sang pelatih.

"FIBA memberikan tantangan yang sangat berat dengan melawan tim-tim yang selalu aktif di turnamen internasional, sementara federasi di jepang akan hiatus karena skandal tahun kemarin. Bisa ku katakan jepang terlalu memaksankan diri dengan mengikuti turnamen basker internasional. Mereka benar-benar menjual namaku." Wanita itu tersenyum sinis. "Lihat ini, seorang dewan memaksa ku untuk memasukan Akashi seijuro ke tim." Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan email dari laptopnya yang membuat nijimura kaget. "Kalian sudah berkembang dengan sangat pesat, tapi aku selalu mengeluarkan semua pemain terbaik di lapangan, tidak ada yang tidak baik karena itu aku sangat selektif. Hanya yang terbaik yang akan menang nijimura kun." Dia menatap tajam nijimura. "Aku sudah memaksa editorku Jumin-han untuk ikut bermain basket, tapi dia malah bilang ingin tetap jadi editor doujin ku daripada pemain ku. kayaknya dia sudah jadi fudanshi." Wanita itu menyelesaikan 1 page doujinnya dengan gambar si kembar shogi tengah berpelukan mesra di tengah-tengah lapangan basket yang dipenuhi penonton. "Bagus kan?" dia memamerkan hasil kerjanya ke nijimura.

Entah apa yang nijimura rasakan saat ini, jijik, pusing, mual dan blushing jadi satu. "bisa kah tidak kau tunjukkan itu padaku?" kini nijimura blushing berat.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Nijimura ku kan ajudan yang paling ku percaya."

"Haah, aku tidak keberatan menjadi karakter doujin mu selama aku diatas." Nijimura menghela nafas pasrah.

"OK. Eh kau benar pemain phantom six man teiko super moe?" tanyanya dengan mata kira-kira*.

"Iya ish, ini fotonya." Nijimura memperlihatkan foto masa SMP bersama kiseki no sedai sambil menunjuk pria berambut biru langit.

"Kyaahh, nijimura kun, dia super kawaii, super moe, super uke, aku tidak keberatan dia di hyakunensome*." Ujarnya sambil mimisan.

"Oi,oi,oi" nijimura sweatdrop.

"Tapi yang lain tidak kalah ikemen hwaah bagaimana kalau phantom six man harem kisedai." Serunya. "bisa kau ceritakan mereka padaku? Ahh senangnya jadi pelatih basket, tiap hari yang ku temukan asupan pria ikemen dengan roti sobek bertebaran yang cocok di jadikan doujin nista." Ujarnya blink-blink.

"Jadi itu tujuan mu jadi pelatih basket?" Tanya nijimura.

"Tidak juga lagipula dari awal aku di paksa untuk jadi pelatih jepang walau aku tidak suka, jadinya aku harus menemukan hal-hal yang membuatku termotivasi untuk jadi pelatih." Jawabnya.

"Re-nee apa yang mereka ancamkan jika kau gagal." Tanya nijimura serius.

"Nyawaku nijimura kun, dan juga mereka akan berjanji untuk memberitahukan siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Semahal itu?" nijimura menatap sang pelatih.

"Iya, tidak ada yang lebih ku cintai selain diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak mau sakit lebih lama." Balasnya tersenyum.

"Akan ku bantu, akan ku bantu untuk mendapatkan kiseki no sedai dan six phantom man, sebagai bnus akan ku tambahkan ace seirin. Tapi, ku mohon tolong, jangan pernah lupakan aku Re-nee." Ujar nijimura dengan wajah sayunya.

"Ne, nijimura-kun adik ku yang lucu, pet ku yang baik, aku tidak akan melupakan mu." Ujarnya tersenyum.

 _(Pet? Dia bilang aku pet dan apa itu, adik? Kami sama, kenapa kami terjebak pada kyodai zone* dan pet Zone yang memilukan. Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak dapat merasakan cinta dari orang lain padanya?)_ inner nijimura.

"Baklah, hari minggu saat turnamen streets ball besok aku akan mengaturnya." Ujar nijimura di tengah protes innernya.

"Tapi tolong biarkan aku yang menjadi algojonya." Balas wanita itu tersenyum.

"Hai. Pelatih tolong segera istirahat." Nijimura meliat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. "Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya, Saya pamit." Ujar nijimura membungkukkan badannya seraya keluar dari kantor sang pelatih.

Wanita itu menatap nijimura menjauh dari pandangannya. Dia mematikan laptop dan tabnya, lalu mengambil obat yang diberikan nijimura lalu memasuki pintu geser dimana di dalamnya dan di dalamnya lagi ruangan istirahatnya. Kini dia berendam dalam air hangat sambil memikirkan langkah selanjutnya serta tugas neraka untuk para pemainnya. Dan tidur setelah meminum obat yang diberikan nijimura.

...

owari

.

.

.

Side story Titania rainbow mungkin akan update tiap judulnya, disini akan meceritakan tentang keanehan sang pelatih dengan pekerjaan lainnya yang tidak diceritakan di cerita utama. author tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan multi chapter, tiap kali mau nulis cerita utama cerita lain muncul begitu saja tanpa diminta. kalo dibiarkan sayang jadi terpaksa di tulis kalo di sambung dengan cerita utama tidak akan nyambung. karena entah kenapa lihat karakternya aja author sudah pusing nyempilin side story dimana. jadi dibikinlah one shoot. btw ini nyempil adegan nijihai dikit.

...

Ket

FIBA : federasi basket internasional

Basuke Ota : otaku basket, ngomong-ngomong adegan nijihai tadi cuma ada di doujin bikinannya

kira-kira : bersinar

hyakunensome : hyakunen = ratusan, kalo some mungkin kalian kenal dengan istilah three some dllnya... (kasihan kuroko, Re fujonya akut)

eh? author, author mah masih straight, mungkin lagi bermetamorfosis wkwkwkwk kabuur..


End file.
